thomasversefandomcom-20200215-history
Charlemagne
Charlemagne, commonly called "Charlie," is indeed the same Holy Roman Emperor from our Earth. He is an immortal being and spent thousands of years living in, and guarding, The Tree of Life. Between the universes, there is only one known Charlemagne, as he is inter-dimensional. History & Events Origin and Penance Before his wizardhood and immortality, Charlemagne was known as The Holy Roman Emperor, King of the Lombards, and King of the Franks. After his "death" in 814, Charlie was free to roam and adventure the lands, building his skills of wizardry. He was known to be a skilled alchemist and, after many years, grew bored of following the rules of the alchemy guild and society. He attempted to create true life, and thus was born his homunculus daughter Hope. This brought upon him the attention and wrath of Yahweh, who subjected him to entrapment in The Tree of Life to guard it for thousands of years in solitude. He spent his days learning and improving his magical craft, scrying upon worlds and bartering for knowledge with the rare visitor that came to the Tree. Meeting Camille Camille, 14 years old at the time, stumbled upon the Tree of life where Charlie patiently explained where she was and how she got there. Camille was infatuated with the Tree and Charlie's magic tricks, and demanded to be taught magic. Thankful that his time of solitude was seemingly over, he agreed. From then on Charlie spend much of his days mentoring her, and as she grew into an adult, they began a romantic relationship. Freedom At last, Charlie was approached by a demon (a pawn of an enemy of Charlie's) who threatened to destroy his wife and he begun to attack the Tree. Charlie quickly destroyed the demon and indicated that attempting to harm Camille was unwise, and he displayed his protectiveness. Moments after appeared the archangel Metatron, Yahweh's mouthpiece, who set Charlie free from the Tree. He explained to Charlie that for thousands of years, all he had to do was want to defend the Tree and he would have liberty; while many enemies had come to harm it before, the defense was done unwillingly and only out of pure necessity. Charlie brought his few material possessions to his home in a pocket dimension, in which he and Camille would continue to reside. Regaining Hope Charlie's familiar, a great dane by the name of Tyr, had been searching for his daughter Hope for millennia without luck. He begins to grow restless until he is approached by a rat spirit that speaks the location of Hope inside The House. He and Camille retrieve Hope - by now, she only looks to be about five years old. Charlie assigns Iron Nettle, the wooden golem he and Camille crafted, to watch over Hope and be probably the best baby sitter he could ever get. Enemies & Rivals Due to Charlie's arrogance and, oftentimes immediate rudeness, he has made many enemies. Many of these enemies are born from petty squabbles and held grudges over thousands of years. Merlin Charlemagne's magical mentor for some time was the legendary wizard Merlin. Interestingly, Merlin had called Charlie his "worst student by far," citing his recklessness and disobedience, as well as his penchant for careless experimentation. The two have come to a state of a tense truce, due to them both having magical students who they wish to protect and work together with. Funnily enough, the students Elsewynn and Camille also have somewhat of a rivalry, although Camille views their relationship on a much lighter note. Vampire Charlemagne After a mishap into his journey with necromancy, Charlie carelessly animated a dead version of himself, of which immediately begun to wreak havoc upon Golarion. Delighted that he finally had an opponent of equal measure, Charlie regularly torments the vampire from afar, taunting it. Camille very much disapproves of a vampire version of her beloved existing and wanted to destroy it, but Charlie veto'd the idea, stating that he had very little other forms of amusement these days. Abilities Charlie is an obscenely powerful mage, needing no material components and has an excessive pool of magical energy. As he has always been a knight, he is skilled in swordplay and martial combat, and is able to wear full plate suits of armor. He has a wide variation of types of magic due to being left in solitude for millennia with only his studies. Charlie once picked up necromancy and has extensive knowledge of the subject - However after a mishap of creating an undead version of himself, he decided to leave necromancy to gather dust and swore to never teach Camille any sort of necromantic magic. Not being one to enjoy getting his hands dirty when he doesn't have to, Charlie summons other creatures to fight for him whenever possible, including everything between bound devils to magical constructs. Charlie's magical language is that of the black dragon. Appearance & Personality Charlie is known to dress comfortable when not in armor, in simple robes. When a display of power is necessary, he dresses in elaborate suits of armor, with a long, braided beard (as he is of Viking descent and wishes to display it). Otherwise, he is clean-shaven, with long curly blonde hair that is often braided and looks to be in his mid-thirties. Charlemagne's irises and pupils are pure black with stars shining through, as if they were a galaxy. When he uses magic, the galaxy envelopes his entire eye. He is also quite tall (at about six and a half feet tall) and strikingly handsome, although he admits these last two points are done via magic. Charlie carries three of the seals of Armageddon on his body (one over his heart, one on base of his spine, and one on his stomach), and will not say which; even their names carry power. Nor will he tell the story of why the seals are on him or how they are activated. He also has scars littered across his forearms, citing that they are the results of an altercation with the Scarecrow King of Shadowmoore. Lastly, there is a black line on his ribcage, similar to the ones he has marked Camille with. As far as personality goes, Charlie has been known to be arrogant and sure of his power. He tends to be rude to those he meets, thinking them not worth his time. He is very morally gray, not killing for pleasure, but rather thinking "big picture" on the world and having an overly large amount of care for individual human lives. He has also been known to be impulsive and power-hungry, although he does not want for much anymore in his ancient age. These days he is focused on adding to his collections of magical items and creatures, and finding any challenger he can that would best him in combat. So far, none have been found. Charlie is also a prankster, and when he teaches lessons to Camille, he does it through practical jokes, something he greatly enjoys. He tends to be rather paranoid and distrusting, something that probably came about due to his ancient age and his many enemies.